justdancefandomcom_pt-20200223-history
Hold My Hand
|year = 2015 |nogm = 1 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = |lc = |dlc=May 19, 2016 (JDU) May 26, 2016 (NOW) |perf = Kenj'y Keass https://twitter.com/KeassBerry/status/737366397953658884 |nowc = HoldMyHand |audio = |dura = 3:51 |pictos=165}} "Hold My Hand" by Jess Glynne is featured on Just Dance Unlimited and Just Dance Now. Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a man with short black hair. He wears a fuchsia shirt with an aqua square on the left shoulder, blue skinny jeans and a pair of black shoes. Background The background is a blue-purple room with colorful lines, beating purple circles and light effects. In the chorus, the walls move apart, making the room much wider, and magenta combined lines appear and follow the beat of the song (similar to Blame). In the bridge, the room becomes grey and it splits up in more rooms, one into another. It was inspired by the music video for Hotling Bling by Drake. http://justdance.wikia.com/wiki/File:1512512.png Gold Moves There is one Gold Move in the routine: Gold Move: Quickly raise your right arm while looking up. This is the final move of the routine. HoldMyHandGM.png|Gold Move HoldMyHandGM.gif|Gold Move in-game Dance Quests Hold My Hand appears in the following Dance Quest: * Grimoire Trivia *When the song was first added to Just Dance Unlimited, the artist's name was misspelled as "Jess'e' Glynne". Additionally, the credits were missing. **The credits issue was fixed by June 4, 2016. **The misspelled artist name issue also occurred in Just Dance Now ''and in [[Just Dance 2017|''Just Dance 2017]] when the song was first added to the service. *The dancer recycles moves from Am I Wrong and the on-stage mode of Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight). *Some pictograms look similar to some in Get Ugly and Am I Wrong’s gold move. *In the song's preview video from the dash.justdancenow.com link, there is an error where a large part of the background will disappear for a few seconds, leaving the blue circles and a green light before reappearing. *On June 2, 2016, the preview audio for the song on Just Dance Unlimited was changed; the first audio played the first part of the second chorus (meaning that it started at "Darling hold my hand"), and the new audio plays the second part of the said chorus (meaning it now starts at "I'm ready for this"). ** The new preview audio was later added to Just Dance Now on June 20, 2016. * A recent bug in Just Dance Unlimited has caused the pictograms for this song to be green with red arrows instead of keeping their original color and the routine and lyrics to not be synced with the song.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DQkHG2-hvMs Gallery HoldMyHandSquare.jpg|''Hold My Hand'' holdmyhand.gif|''Hold My Hand'' on the Just Dance 2016 menu Holdmyhand cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 533.png|Avatar 200533.png|Golden avatar 300533.png|Diamond avatar holdmyhand missingcredits.jpg|Artist name and missing credits error Hold My Hand.jpg maxresdefault holdmyhand.jpg Coach Extraction.png|Coach extraction HoldMyHandPictos.png|Pictograms Screenshot 20160526-153217.png|''Just Dance Now'' notification holdmyhand missing bg error dashjdn.gif|The error where a large part of the background disappears for a few seconds in the dash.justdancenow.com video jesseeee.png|Artist name error in Just Dance Now 2016-10-02_14-53-54.png|Bug on Just Dance Now Song Selection 1512512.png|Hold my Hand Idea Creative HMHBTS.png|Behind The Scenes Videos Jess Glynne - Hold My Hand Official Video Just Dance 2016 - Hold My Hand - 5 stars Just Dance Now Hold My Hand 5 stars Just Dance Unlimited - Hold My Hand By Jesse Glynne References Site Navigation fr:Hold My Hand